


Bite down, hard.

by Aloe_kun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BLU Medic being nice again, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Guns, Injury, Locker Room Talk, Lollipops, Medicine, Needles, RED Demo and Medic only mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: "You needn't vorry." The Medic said soothingly. "You'll be fine in a few minutes."





	Bite down, hard.

Shit, that fucking _hurt...!_

The moment the RED Scout had hit the ground, he knew he'd landed at the wrong angle. This had only been confirmed as he heard and felt a sickening _crack_ as the bone in his right calf splintered and broke, the jagged edge tearing through the skin and muscle surrounding it. With one leg unable to support his weight, he'd fallen on his face with a hard thud. He'd managed to sit up despite the injury, but there was no way in hell he could walk on it. And there was no way he could call for Medic, either- he'd gone off in an uncommon direction in an attempt flank the other team, and was ages away from the rest of his team. He didn't even have a medikit on him. All he could do was sit there, on the edge of tears from the blinding pain in his leg, and hope another member of the RED team came by.

He made the bad decision of looking down at the injury, and nearly gagged. He tore his gaze away from it instantly, but he'd already looked. The sight of so much of his own blood when he couldn't do anything about it made him feel sick in the pit of his stomach. Bringing a hand up to his mouth, he felt something wet just above it. Pulling his hand away, he saw the blood covering a small area by his thumb; he guessed his nose must be bleeding, too. Must've happened when he'd faceplanted. It was the least of his problems right now, though. A bloody nose was nothing in comparison to... What's it called? A composite fraction or some shit like that. The name of it didn't make a difference, it still hurt like hell.

He sat bolt upright, prompting a wince, as he heard quick footsteps approaching. He was hopeful for a second, but then his heart sank as he came to an awful realisation.

They were coming from the wrong direction.

His whole team, as far as he knew, was still in the direction he'd come from. The footsteps were coming from where he'd been going, so- Shit. He grabbed his shotgun from the concrete next to him, fumbling with shaky hands to load it. He'd just managed when the maker of the approaching footsteps rounded the corner.

The BLU Medic skidded to a stop upon catching sight of tbe RED. Initially it had been out of fear that he'd been caught on his own, but that soon dissolved upon seeing that the other was injured. He flinched as the shotgun was pointed at him, but put his hands up in a surrendering gesture, eyes wandering to the injury at his leg, wincing. That looked painful... Maybe it was just his instinct as a Medic, maybe it was a parental instinct because the other was so much younger, but he wanted to help. He took a step towards him.

"D-don't come any closer...!" The Scout ineffectively threatened, voice wavering. "I'll shoot ya, I swear!"

The Medic sighed. "Vith how badly your hands are shaking, I doubt you vould hit me."

The sound of the gunshot echoed around the empty area. A thin, red line appeared on the Medic's cheek.

The next shot didn't even get near him, hitting the wall far behind him.

Scout could feel himself tearing up as the Medic approached carefully. If this guy was anything like their own resident doctor, he was about to do something utterly horrific. As the BLU knelt next to him he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for another round of blinding pain which never came. Instead there was a sound of fumbling in a pocket, then fabric was pressed to just below his nose. He peeked an eye open to see the fabric was in fact a handkerchief with blue edges, the Medic wiping up the blood on his face somehow unperturbed by the shotgun barrel pointed at his stomach.

"You needn't vorry." The Medic said soothingly. "You'll be fine in a few minutes."

Scout couldn't come up with a reply except for a teary nod. This was bad enough already, without the BLU throwing in so much confusion as well. He didn't know if it was the pain or the actual fucked up emotions he was feeling that was making him dizzy. He lowered the shotgun, it and his hands falling heavily to his lap.

The Medic sighed softly. It was at times like this he wished he was able to use the Medigun on more than just his teammates. In any case, he could still administer a medicine through a syringe, like the ones he could fire with his crossbow, but he'd have to push the bone into roughly the right place, first. He drew the handkerchief away and twisted it into a long shape. He tapped the Scout's shoulder to get his attention.

"You vill need to bite down on zis. _Hard."_ He instructed, nodding towards the handkerchief. He got another nod as the boy opened his mouth for him, letting him place the fabric, then bit down as instructed.

He could only hope that the RED had a decent pain tolerance as gloved hands positioned themselves carefully, then suddenly pushed hard on the bone. He could tell the Scout was in pain, it was obvious from the pained - although muffled- sound he made and how he tensed. It was best he got this part done quickly. It didn't have to be absolutely perfect. Within a minute or so he'd gotten the bone to roughly the right place, and left the area alone, much to the RED's clear relief. The Medic took the handkerchief from his mouth, raising a not bloodied section to wipe the Scout's eyes, with a soft smile.

"Zhat is zhe vorst part over vith, now." He said. "Just vone more thing."

He took out one of the crossbow's syringes, flicking it. He noted how the Scout eyed him warily.

"Don't vorry, zis vill help." He smiled. "Trust me."

He took hold of the RED's wrist, pulling his arm towards him and holding it straight. His free hand positioned the needle, then pushed it into his arm to pierce the skin. He felt Scout flinch under him, and hummed softly.

"Don't tense up, it vill hurt more like that."

He waited for him to relax a little before slowly pushing down on the plunger until he'd emptied it. Withdrawing the empty needle, he tossed it over his shoulder. He was glad to hear the relieved sigh from the RED as bone began knitting back together, the torn flesh around the wound plus any other scrapes sealing themselves. He slipped an object into the Scout's pocket, then stood back up, dusting off his knees.

"I'd best be getting back to mein team." He chuckled. "Play nice for just this round, ja?"

Scout watched for a minute as he turned away, hurrying in the direction of the fight. He sure was a far cry from the RED Medic, for sure. After a few minutes he stood up too, fully healed, and headed that way as well.

In the end, RED lost that match. He had briefly thought about telling the other's what had happened, but had decided it was better to keep his mouth shut, not thinking they'd believe it anyway. He'd received a couple of congratulatory remarks on 'distracting the BLU Medic', and a friendly slap on the back from the Demoman that he pretended didn't make him come close to slipping a disc.

When he was on his way back to his quarters for the night, he happened to shove his hands into his pockets, and felt something. He stopped for a second and raised an eyebrow, pulling it out.

A blue lollipop...?

He shrugged with a smile, pulled off the wrapper, and ate it on the way back to his quarters, tossing the clear plastic over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little snippet with our dear sweet BLU Medic~ sorry it's short


End file.
